


When Universes Collide

by pyromanicofthesea



Series: Universal Movements [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Motorcycle Rides, Past Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Protective Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, threeway cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea
Summary: After Sigma is brought into Overwatch by Roadhog, Reaper breaks in to see just what the junker and the organization could want with Talon's shield.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper, Roadhog | Mako Rutledge/Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper, Roadhog | Mako Rutledge/Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Series: Universal Movements [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686400
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	When Universes Collide

It had been three weeks since Roadhog swept Sigma off his feet and carried him away to Overwatch. Three weeks since Junkrat set fire to Talon troops in the middle of a town plaza. Three weeks since Sigma moved into the Overwatch base that Roadhog and Junkrat were staying at. Three weeks of enjoying the down period of the crime spree the two would still partake in. Three weeks.

The wind whipped through his hair as he held onto Roadhog. Siebren was having the time of his life on the back of Roadhog’s motorcycle. With the sidecar that Junkrat regularly rode in removed, Roadhog was able to reach the speeds he greatly preferred. When he turned a corner sharp enough that Siebren could’ve touched the ground, the astrophysicist held onto Roadhog a bit tighter. Roadhog just laughed, and smiled behind his mask. It was moments like these that he lived for.([Art](https://kevlar01.waterfall.social/post/337242))

Roadhog drove through a patch of hazed smoke as he entered the base’s garage. It was smoke he recognized from past missions, and he was off of his bike with his gun in hand in an instant. He stood with an arm out in front of Siebren, a protective stance he took with Junkrat as well. The smoke curled and reformed into a much more solidified Reaper. Reaper raised his hands, and took a step back to bring more distance between his head and the powerful shotgun. He didn’t particularly want to get utterly dissipated if he could avoid it.

“There’s no need for that, big guy,” Reaper said, raising his hands a bit higher.

“Give me a reason,” Roadhog huffed out, taking a step forward with the gun still aimed. Four words, the most he had said to anyone outside of his undisclosed personal relationships all day.

“I just wanted to make sure Sigma was fine.” Reaper was being honest. Roadhog didn’t like his mask, didn’t like the way it hid his intentions, but he at least sounded honest to the junker.

“ _Siebren_ is fine.”

“Good, then I’ll just be on my way,” Reaper said, but before he could make a move to leave, Siebren grabbed Roadhog’s extended arm and pushed it down so he could step forward without going around the bike entirely.

“Wait! Wait,” Siebren said, and both men looked at the astrophysicist in disbelief. Siebren, finding himself growing shy with so much attention, took a moment to continue. “You see, it has been quite some time since I had a chance to speak with you, Gabriel, so if it’s all the same, I’d like to offer you a place at our midday table.” In his shock, Roadhog almost missed the civilian name Siebren used with Reaper, but he still managed to file that name away for potential use another time.

“If it’s alright with you,” Reaper said, addressing Roadhog directly. Roadhog was quiet for a moment, but when he looked over and saw Siebren’s pleading eyes, he sighed and nodded at the reaper.

“Not here,” Roadhog said, and got back on the motorcycle. He nodded to the sidecar when Reaper just stood there. Reaper was hesitant, but climbed into the sidecar as Siebren got on behind Roadhog.

The club the three went to was on the outskirts of the nearest town. It wasn’t anything fancy by far, but the owner and Roadhog had a deal, and so the back room’s table was open to him and his party, away from the floor crowd and with some privacy. Roadhog ordered a round of drinks, and the three sat together in a curved booth. Siebren was between Roadhog and Reaper, both to be near both of them and to keep the two at a distance as much as possible.

“I know the tension between our two organizations are high, but I’m glad you two have met,” Siebren said, ignoring his drink for now. “These are difficult times. Gabriel, I hope you will respect my decision to remain with Roadhog in Overwatch, and send Doctor O’Deorain my best. Roadhog, I hope you can understand that I will always have personal ties with Talon, whether I agree with their mission or not.”

“Don’t care about the politics,” Roadhog said, just before moving his mask up just enough so that he could knock back the whiskey shot. He set the glass back down, near the edge of the table. “Rat ‘n I aren’t with Overwatch for ethics.”

“Why are you with Overwatch then?” Reaper asked. He considered removing his mask to drink, but he was still wary of the junker across the table.

“Money,” Roadhog huffed out. “Money, food, roof. But mostly money.” A bartender, or rather, a waiter, came by and took Roadhog’s empty glass. He looked at the two full shot glasses before leaving with the empty glass.

“So you don’t work with other members often?”

“What are you getting at?” Roadhog’s eyes narrowed behind his mask, his mouth pulled in a visible snarl. Reaper leaned back from the daggers being glared at him.

“Nothing to get at. There’s a kid there, I just want to know how he’s doing. I knew him from, well, before this. During the Crisis,” Reaper explained, hoping Roadhog would believe him. “His name’s Jesse McCree. Dresses like a cowboy. He isn’t hard to miss.” Roadhog didn’t say anything for a while, and though Siebren was humming along to the music playing in the main part of the club, the silence between Roadhog and Reaper grew heavy with the passing seconds.

“Don’t know him well,” Roadhog finally said, and by then, the waiter returned with another shot. Roadhog looked at him and told him, “make it another round.” The man nodded and left, and Roadhog downed the shot before he continued. The whole thing made Reaper fear the worst. “McCree seems fine though,” Roadhog said, looking back at Reaper. Reaper felt himself sigh out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “He’s got someone. Ain’t saying who, but he’s got someone. Seems happy with ‘em.”

“About time someone ties that dog down,” Reaper said. He unclipped his mask and pushed it up to knock back his shot before the waiter returned. In his action, he revealed the ghastly appearance of his current form. Roadhog raised an eyebrow at the wraith’s scarred face, but other than that, both the junker and Siebren were unmoved by what sat beside them. Siebren was, of course, used to Reaper’s supernatural appearance. Roadhog, on the other hand, had merely seen worse in the Wastelands, and huffed out a laugh at Reaper’s comment.

“The cowboy the only one you’re looking for info on?” Roadhog asked. Siebren smacked his arm, though it was a rather light smack.

“Do not start selling information! That crew cares about you,” Siebren scolded, and Roadhog just rolled his eyes. The bartender returned with a full round of shots. He set them on the table, nodded to Roadhog, and left without a word.

“I wouldn’t mind if you sold me information,” Reaper said before he downed his second shot of whiskey. Siebren shot him a look. “I’m kidding!” he said, though he likely wasn’t.

“You couldn’t afford me,” Roadhog said with a breathy laugh, hard enough that he had to lower his mask back into place. Reaper looked at Roadhog for a moment, and then had to put his hand on the table to keep from laughing himself onto the ground. It really wasn’t even that funny, but the entire situation had Reaper in stitches.

“Alright alright, but what about Jack?” The entire table went quiet, and Reaper immediately regretted using 76’s real name. Roadhog gave a glance at Siebren, who gave a glance at Roadhog back. “We were in the same supersoldier program,” Reaper said, and he met eyes with Roadhog through the junker’s mask lenses. Roadhog studied the wraith, and under the scrutiny, Reaper caved. “Please. Just tell me he’s still alive.”

“Yeah, he’s still alive,” Roadhog said, and he waited for Reaper to react for dramatic effect. Reaper reacted in the same way he had with news of McCree, relaxing into the booth bench as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. “The cyborg is alive too, if you were going to ask about any other ex-Blackwatch members. He seems happy.” Again, Roadhog was leaving out a lot in terms of personal life information he had, but the wraith didn’t need to know that. Reaper grumbled about being found out, but on the inside he was glad Genji was well. He was normally angry and spiteful about being forgotten, abandoned, and turned into a monster, but every so often, he’d think of his old team members, and something inside his dead ghost of a heart would ache at the thought of his past friends finding horrible ends. Perhaps the time he spent with Siebren was to blame for the melting of his heart.

“Thank you,” Reaper said, and it almost felt weird to say it. Siebren, satisfied that his new and now old partners were getting along, knocked back both of the whiskey shots that had been brought out for him in quick succession.

“I do believe it is a long time before your dear lover expects us back,” Siebren said, looking over at Roadhog and smiling. “Now would be an excellent time to enjoy this truce we’ve established.”

Roadhog, absolutely drunk as a skunk, managed to get the three of them back to base without crashing or tipping the bike. Siebren convinced Reaper to stay the night, though it wasn’t difficult considering the wraith was too drunk to properly smoke out. Roadhog was thankful that Siebren had his own room at the base now, because he did not want to explain it all to Junkrat. While yes, generally speaking, the younger man didn’t care what Roadhog did off the clock, making friends with the leader of the enemy didn’t ever go over well in any situation, and Roadhog did not intend on returning to his room drunk with Junkrat sober and likely trying to sleep by now.

Reaper was fumbling to remove his gear, one clawed glove on the coffee table and one still half on Reaper’s hand as he tried to unstrap the strip of grenades he wore across his chest, as Roadhog finally managed to get his spiked shoes off.

“Stop,” Roadhog said, and walked over to Reaper. He gently moved Reapers hands out of the way, and unlatched the clasp that kept the grenades strapped to his chest. Reaper held his breath as Roadhog moved his hands down and unlatched the belt of explosives across his hip as well. Reaper blamed the alcohol, but his face was completely flushed when Roadhog stepped back. “Don’t need you blowing us all up,” the junker said as he walked away. Reaper stood there, frozen in place, for quite a few moments before he pulled off his half on glove, set it on the table, and went to sit on the bed.

Sigma removed the jacket he had been wearing, and folded it neatly before setting it on top of his dresser. He gave Roadhog a look, and Roadhog just shrugged before he pulled his hair from its ponytail.

“Does he not take off his mask to sleep?” Reaper asked, addressing Siebren as he removed the raven skull mask and set it on the bed.

“No. Never,” Roadhog replied, picked up Reaper’s mask, and walked it over to the table that contained the rest of Reaper’s possessions. Reaper clipped off his boots, and set them down at the side of the bed.

“So no one knows what you look like under there?” Reaper unclipped his chest plate as well, removing the last of his armor.

“Junkrat,” Roadhog replied. “And one other.”

“Sigma?” Reaper guessed as he walked the chest plate over to the wall and set it against there. Roadhog just nodded, and Reaper continued, the night having left him without the level of guard and reservation he normally would. “What does he look like?” Reaper looked at Siebren just in time to see the man blush and look to the ground, floating a little higher than usual.

“He’s beautiful,” Siebren said, glancing over at Roadhog before looking away with a smile, as if he had been trying to steal a glimpse of a crush. Roadhog snorted rather indignantly at that.

“Hush you,” Roadhog said with a laugh, and if Reaper knew the man better, he would have known the junker was embarrassed under the sincerity of the compliment. Instead, Reaper remained oblivious, and to prevent the night from taking a much more alcohol-fueled turn, Roadhog ushered the two to the bed while everyone still had their pants on.

While Siebren’s bed was quite sizable, Roadhog was still in the middle of the resulting sandwich of men, on his back with the two others snuggled up to him on either side. Were he sober, it would’ve been a bit strange being cuddled by the homicidal leader of an international terrorist group, but, then again, like he had said in the club, he wasn’t with Overwatch for the morals of the organization. So, who was he to ponder the situation he found himself in when everyone around him was happy and falling to restful sleep. Thoughts could wait until the morning, when they’d need to sneak Reaper out of the base. But that could definitely wait until morning.([Art](https://kevlar01.waterfall.social/post/337244))

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, remember how I said Roadma started as a crack joke? Yeah I think it's becoming one of my main ships now. They're just so cute together. And so naturally I had to drag in other characters, because that's just kind of how I roll at this point. I will build this ship from the ground up!!
> 
> Thanks for reading, everyone <3
> 
> Edit 4/16: OMG Y'ALL MY DEAREST BETA MADE ART FOR THIS!! I'm really bad at embedding images, so I've put links to the scenes that Kevlar painted instead. The links open in new tabs. You should absolutely go check them out if you haven't yet!! I'm so blessed aaaaahhhhhhhhh I never thought a story of mine would get fanart *ugly happy sobs*


End file.
